violette1st_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:UsnaBolt922/My Response to the Hate XXXTentacion is Getting
Last night, I got into a fight with LilCart81 because he was saying disrespectful things to XXXTentacion. I added a "Be Respectful" disclaimer in the page, but somebody didn't liked that (No hate to Ian. I'm just against his idea of removing the disclaimer). So i figured in this blog, I respond to some of the things X haters say. Argument #1: X Beated His Pregnant Girlfriend and a Homosexual Man Now this is the most common reason of why people hate XXXTentacion. Jahseh had beated up his ex-girlfriend Geneva and nearly killed a guy in prison because he stared at him changing clothes. Now I'm not denying this happened, as I know that X did got into these situations. And I don't support anyone beating up their girlfriend or someone who's LGBT. However, you need to realize is that X's domestic violence case never actually went to trial before he passed away, so he never got a chance to actually defend himself in the case. And thst's not including the fact that X's charges were dropped by the Broward County after his death. And as for the gay guy incident, X stated in an interview that he was not LGBT, and he has no problem with anyone being gay. He has said that he gave the man several warning not to stare at him, and the man didn't listen, so it was the guy's fault for not listening to X. However, at the same time, I believe that X went too far in handling the situation, and he could've asked the guards to be moved. Argument #2: X Makes Bad Music Another common thing about X's hate is his music. People have said that X's music is trash, but to me, his music is more of a hit or miss to me. One of my favorites are when X is on his emotional side, like in "changes", "Dead Inside", "I Don't Wanna Do This Anymore", "Jocelyn Flores", and I can go on, because this side does help me relate to other things that have happened to me before, and give me hope. But as for the more extreme music, I've been liking some of it like "Look at Me!", "RIP Roach", and "ILOVEITWHENTHEYRUN". However, one of my least favorite XXXTentacion song is "Floor 555" because to be honest, it feels more like an amateur heavy rock song. And lets not forget, X is considered versatile. He has done emotional and hard songs as stated before. However a good example of his versatility would be checking out his second studio album "?", as there's a lot of different music genre's put in. Overall, he may not be the greatest person of all time. However, he's not at all a bad musician at all. Argument #3: Fixing his Image As said earlier, X has done some pretty bad things in the past. And whenever he does something good, like donating video games and guitars to foster kids, or if he's doing a charity event, people have accused him of doing these things just so he can fix his image. To that, I honestly don't know what they're talking about. When X tries to help out people, he doesn't just give out money to those in need, he has reached out to many famous rappers for assistance. And in the wake of the Parkland shooting, he did a charity concert so the money will go to the family of the victims. Hell, he even bought family members houses and bought his mother a car! So if you look at all of these things X has done, and realize that he's just trying to spread love, do you think he's only doing it so he can try to change his public image? Conclusion Overall, for those who believe that X deserved to get shot and didn't needed to be remembered, how about this: 2Pac has done some crazy things in his past, and when he died, millions of people mourned for his loss, and he remains remembered to this day. So how come when X does crazy stuff in his past and gets killed, that it's "wrong" to honor him? Now I'm not saying that you should like X, but you should realize that X isn't as bad as a person that you people try to make him be. And if you're a X fan reading this, hopefully you can relate to the arguments I've presented. And if you don't agree with what I've said, you can comment on why you're against my argument. And please be nice about it! Category:Blog posts